


Vents

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Ramsey, Fluff, Shh, autistic percy, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Percy wouldn't admit that she knew so much about Ramsey. But that didn't mean she wouldn't look out for him.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch
Kudos: 43





	Vents

Percy watched her partner carefully on missions, he was smart, cunning- originally it had been to make sure he didn't break his little promise that got him out of jail- work with her and act like a _decent fucking human person_ so she didn't have to lock him back up.

It slowly shifted to her watching him to make sure he didn't get panicky on the job, she wouldn't admit to the fact that she'd started picking up on every sign, from his hands gently twitching to him having to breathe more while he was rambling on and on about- whatever he went on about. When he was freaking out he just... repeated things. 

It was happening right now, the hand twitching, the way he kept looking around him like somebody was going to jump out. He kept folding his arms behind his head too, talking about what was going on- the way he stumbled over his words and kept repeating them, little annoyed groans when he couldn't get his thoughts to formulate, breathing speeding up...

"Ramsey! I need some assistance." He jumped, and stared at Percy for a minute, his eyes searching her face for any sign of anger, not finding it, he relaxed a little "Uh... yea, Perce?" Percy sighed a little in what she would NOT call relief- it was good that she could still get his attention.

"So, if i'm correct, the person we're after was originally stealing small things in houses." "uh, yeah, yep!" "And the reason _we_ got called was because they started taking things from malls and stores in very... unique ways." Ramsey blinked, oh! Oh he knew this one! "Yea Perce- they were crawlin' through the vents apparently."

Percy nodded, dropping back a little so she could walk by her partners side, her arms folded over her chest. "Right, and we're here on the job because they're in the area. Nobody can figure out where they are..." she trailed off, looking at him- and his expression brightened, a smirk landing on his face.

"But nobodys checked the vents." 

He was calmer now, his hands still were shaking a little, Percy noticed- of course she did, but her partner was now getting excited, she could tell he just wanted to run off and dive into a vent, he liked the more 'catching and grabbing' part of arrest.

"There you go, Ramsey! Great thinking" He grinned slightly at her, and she pat his back lightly as permission- off he went to find one of the vents.


End file.
